bridesofdraculafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Westerna (Victorian Undead II: Sherlock Holmes vs Dracula)
Lucy Westerna is a character from the novel Dracula. This article will cover her comic incarnation from the DC Comic book, Victorian Undead II: Sherlock Holmes vs Dracula Appearance Lucy is portrayed as a red head with shoulder length hair. When first seen a white, blood-stained tattered dress with a high collar. When confronting the protagonist a second time she switches to a similar but blue colored dress. She wears no footwear in the first bit of clothing, its unknown is she had any on during the second. Personality Lucy is well into vamprisim when first seen though was describe as "something of a catch... and she knew it" which meant she was highly flirtatious as a human. Upon becoming a vampire, she becomes quite arrogant believing her power to be infallible and beyond mortal abilities, though Homles and the rest of the vampire hunters prove her wrong time and again. In a battle, she seem quite playful never taking anything seriously until she herself is wounded or something goes wrong, to which she will screech that the assailant be killed immediately. Her sense of loyalty is to no one but herself as she betrays Arthur Holmwood, the man who both loved and saved her from her initial staking, the first chance she gets to heal herself. Once its clear the men have her cornered, she kills a fellow vampire that she was leading to save herself and even mentions Dracula has nothing left to offer for her, despite the fact that he is her master and could kill her easily. In short her mentality is like that of a spoiled child imbune with monstrous powers and abilities. She looks on her former human life with contempt and sees being a vampire as a blessing that freed her from her responsibilities, even if it means betraying former friends and drinking blood. Though she does show some remorse for the death of her friend, Mina, if only because she could not join her as a fellow vampire. Abilities As a vampire Lucy has the abilities of turning her body bat like such as bat like wings under her arms. She also has a rather mist like appearance swirling around her body adding to her already inhuman nature. She has the power of flight and is quite fast and strong as she was able to carry Holmes after snatching his bag. Lucy is also somewhat immune to religious symbols which, as she explains, needs fate on both sides for a vampire to be repealed. Dracula's brides were turned during an era where their religious beliefs were stronger while she, being turned the the modern era, is strong enough not be fully warded off by it. It clearly still affects her but not to the extent of Dracula's brides. Touching her with it will of course harm her. Interesting to note is that while she is the youngest of the vampire brides, with the other three clearly having lived centuries longer her, she commands the other three brides in Dracula's steed. More then likely because of her religious beliefs being lower then that of her brides, thus making her stronger against crosses. Synopsis Lucy's descent into undeath begins as the usual story of Dracula does. Dracula arrives in England from his trip from Transylvania and targets Mina and Lucy upon arrival with Lucy being bitten first. Lucy slowly dies of anemia despite efforts from Seward and Van Helsing to save her. She soon transforms into a vampire. Here the story deviates as Holmwood, still in love with her despite now being a monster, betrays the group and teams with Dracula to move Lucy before she can be staked by Helsing and the others. Lucy and he joins with Dracula in trying to take over London via a plague that gives its victim vampire like abilities. The heroes track them to one of their hideouts where Lucy leads an attack on them. She tries to bite Quincy but is repel by a wafer from Helsing, to which she orders her minions to attack the group. The heroes manage to find a way to kill them to which Holmes goes to use a grenade. Lucy swoops in and grabs his bag with Holmes still holding onto it. He manages to grab a flare gun and fire it point blank at Lucy who is seriously wounded and flees. When next seen she is recovering with half her face horribly scarred from the wound. Holmwood tries to comfort her but she just spurs him. Dracula shortly after betrays Holmwood and gives him to Lucy to feed on and regenerate. She kills him without delay, tearing out his throat and drinking his blood. The heroes once again manage to track where he the vampires are and find their coffins but don't find them inside. Lucy and Dracula's Brides expected them and are perched on the ceiling above them. They then attack, one managing to grab Dr. Seward and kill him. Lucy orders the brides to kill the others but the hunters prove formidable and slowly kill the brides one by one. As they do, Lucy trades insights with the heroes, Helsing seeing her as suffering from the vampire curse. But Lucy thinks otherwise, seeing her human life as dull and becoming a vampire a blessing that freed her from the responsibilities that she was expected to carry out. However she also show that she has no loyalty to Dracula, fully enjoying the power itself and nothing more beyond that. Soon it comes down to her and the final bride against the group. Outnumbered, she proposes a deal and kills the last bride, telling the men as long as they don't hunt her, she will leave them be as well. Before she leaves, she apologizes to Harker for Mina's death, though more for the fact she "doesn't know what she's missing". She then escapes out a hole in the ceiling and is not seen again for the rest of the comic. With Dracula's death in the final issue, she is the only vampire still at large though London. A sharp contrast from the novel, where she was killed fairly early into her vampire exsistance.